Countdown to Destruction
by Rishka Hadad
Summary: i suck at summaries...but mostly about original Ion's life and death but got a little bit of Ion/Arietta too. plz review. extremely short chapters... rated T to be safe
1. Ion's Fate

sorry that the chapter is short...i guess it's more of a prologue? anyway this was born merely because i find the original Ion to be interesting.

I do not own Tales of the Abyss...

* * *

><p><strong>Ion's Fate<strong>_  
><em>

_I knew from the day they found me in the woods, the day that they told me that I would be the next Fon Master, I knew that I would one day know everything. The past, the present, the future; I knew that I would know all that there was to be known. _Ion's eyes widened with horror as he read that section of the Score. "You will die at the age of twelve." _But I never once thought I'd be staring my own death in the face._

"Ion-Sama, do you want to destroy the Score with me?" Van asked. Ion looked up at Van and inquired, "Will it change my fate?" Van's eyes clouded with sorrow and pain as he replied, "I'm afraid not Ion-Sama. It is too late to save you." Ion looked taken aback for a moment and then replied, "Very well." _I should put everything I have into destroying that piece of trash. That piece of trash that dictates my life, that tells me when my time is up. I will rid this pathetic world of the Score. _


	2. Arietta

hmmm...somewhat longer than the last chapter. The meeting of Ion and Arietta.

I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Arietta<strong>

Van led Fon Master Ion down into the catacombs of the church. "What is so important that you deem it necessary to drag me out of bed?" Ion demanded. Van smiled as he walked, "Please Ion-Sama, don't be too cross with me. I have brought you some entertainment." Ion let his bewilderment show on his face, "Entertainment?" _Honestly, what could you have found that will provide me with any entertainment. _Van stopped in front of a cell and gestured for Ion to look inside. Ion stepped forward and he gasped sharply. "She was raised by ligers. She has had no human interaction, no training, nothing. Her mind is blank and ready to be molded," Van said as he took a step back. Ion smiled and took a step forward, "Nothing huh?" Ion reached out to touch the girl's long pink hair. The girl snarled and latched her teeth onto Ion's arm. "Ion-Sama!" Van step forward drawing his sword. "Van, this girl's mind has nothing, right? I will make her my pet from now on. Okay?" Van sheathed his sword and replied, "Very well but even a pet needs a name Ion-Sama." The girl let go of Ion's arm and backed against the wall clutching a small liger skull. Ion smiled and said softly, "I will call her Arietta. My precious pet, Arietta."

~2 1/2 year later~

"Look at this Ion-Sama," Arietta held out the same liger skull she had been found with. Ion snorted, "It's a liger skull big deal." Arietta sighed and continued, "When Arietta was a child she was saved from loneliness. Whenever Arietta cried mama liger would be there, all my brother's and sister's would be there…but now, they aren't here anymore. But still Arietta is not alone because Ion-Sama saved me." Ion smiled softly. _My precious Arietta, my sweet pet, how I adore you. _Arietta place the skull into Ion's hands and smiled, "This is my sister. She was very strong, very brave. She protected Arietta…she protected everyone. Now my sister will protect Ion-Sama too." Ion smiled, "Thank you Arietta." Arietta smiled widely and let Ion pat her head softly. "Arietta," Ion began, "From now on you are my Fon Master Guardian. A Fon Master Guardian is someone who protects the Fon Master even if it means their life. If you become weak, reluctant, or hesitant you will be discarded immediately. Do you understand this?" Arietta looked up at him with big pink eyes and smiled, "Yes. From now on Arietta will always be by Ion-Sama's side. Arietta will be strong and brave like sister and will protect Ion-Sama no matter what!" Ion put the skull on the table and pulled Arietta into his arms, "Good, because I want you by my side always my precious pet." Arietta sighed softly and let her arms wrap around Ion. _Always by my side, my precious Arietta. Never leave my side._


	3. Readings and Replicas

let me know what you think so far

I do not own Tales of the Abyss

* * *

><p><strong>Readings and Replicas<strong>

~14 months 13 days~

_This world, the people, everything has become trash. _Fon Master Ion stood behind the pulpit of the church staring down at the people who had gathered for the reading of the Score. The people shouted out requests for the young Fon Master to read the Score. "Read the yearly Score for my son's birthday!" _Your son will perish before his next. _"Will I recover from my illness?" _You will never recover. Your condition will gradually get worse and you will die slowly, painfully. You will beg for death to end your suffering._ "My wife is pregnant when will our child be born?" _Your child will be born in the cold season and will be stillborn. Your wife will lose her mind and kill herself and you will be left with nothing that is dear to you in this world. _"Is this a good year for crops?" _Is it ever a good year for crops?_ Ion faked a smile and spoke to the crowd, "With the Score, today should be another good and safe day!" The people called out their thanks and continued to request readings as the Fon Master walked away. _Trash…everyone is just a piece of trash. __Pathetic, incompetent trash. Their minds contain nothing but the Score. This world is just a piece of trash and trash is trash no matter what, it needs to be destroyed._

Fon Master Ion walked down into the catacombs beneath the church where Van had a replica waiting for Ion's approval. "Trash," Ion said softly with an evil grin as he shoved his fist straight through the replica's body. Ion smiled as the Fonins of the replica's body began to separate and return to the Planet Storm. "Unsatisfactory Ion-Sama?" Van inquired. Ion watched the blood drip from his hand and smiled, "Pathetic." _This is revenge. Revenge to the world that I curse. My curse of destruction. _

~14 months 12 days~

Fon Master Ion stood behind the pulpit of the church waiting for his Fon Master Guardian. "Ion-Sama!" Arietta called as she came running in, her pink hair bouncing. Ion smiled at her and began to explain what was going on, "Emperor Carl V passed away. They are preparing for the prince to inherit the crown. I want you to come with me on the coronation day, Arietta. You are my Fon Master Guardian so it is appropriate that you accompany me." Arietta nodded happily and then a dark shadow came into her eyes, "Um…Ion-Sama? Yesterday…you…are you okay? You seem…unwell?" Ion looked down. _So my precious pet can see through my mask. _Ion looked back to Arietta and sighed, "My body doesn't seem to be functioning as it should. So because I'm beginning to look weak, you are probably worried about me. Sorry about that Arietta." Arietta stepped forward, "It's not like that! Please just…take it more seriously Ion-Sama!" Arietta turned and ran out of the church. _I'm sorry my pet. I wish I could change it. I feel guilty knowing that I'll be leaving you utterly alone. _

Ion could hear the footsteps from behind him. "Ion-Sama you seem to have upset your pet," Van pointed out. "Yes well it seems that she can sense a number of unfortunate events that are going to happen. So I will leave her to you Van. The girl was raise by monsters and can communicate with them. To become one of the Special Forces she will truly have to give her all. If you tell her though have her keep it a secret okay?" Van nodded. "Ion-Sama, I apologize for dirtying your hands with blood yesterday," Van said softly. Ion smiled, "Ah well it couldn't be helped. But getting the blood out wasn't easy, you know? Took a lot of time too. I'm sorry about yesterday's unfinished work. I don't have much time left." _Frankly I'm more concerned for Arietta's welfare than the rest of the trash that inhabits this world. _"Don't mind it," Van replied.


	4. Exposed

I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Exposed<strong>

~12 months~

Fon Master Ion sat in the box seat balcony over the crowds of people. Arietta stood beside him muttering about how weird people are. _Oh my naïve pet you have no clue. _Ion watched in silence as Peony knelt down to receive the crown. Ion smiled to himself. _Peony is a kind and caring person. He will make a good emperor, at least until this world ceases to exist. _The crowd of people cheered loudly for their new emperor. Peony rose and gave a speech on how he promised to do everything he could to make Malkuth peaceful and prosperous. The people cheered and praise their emperor as they were dismissed to the great feast that had been prepared.

Arietta made a clicking sound with her tongue and Ion looked at her. "Should we join the weird people for festivities Ion-Sama?" Arietta asked. Ion stood up and smiled, "No my pet. I do not feel that festive." Arietta looked slightly disappointed but bowed to Ion, "Yes Ion-Sama." _Because I have to die…it will make no difference to those pieces of trash. How stupid. Pathetic that before too long I will be no different than those inferior pieces of trash. _

Fon Master Ion lead Arietta out of the palace and toward the ship that would take them back to Daath. Arietta still looked slightly upset. Ion sighed, "Arietta please do not look so sad. Some other time we will join in the festivities okay?" Arietta smiled, "Yes another time." Ion held out his hand to her, "Come my pet." Arietta smiled happily and put her hand in Ion's. _I don't want to leave my precious pet alone, defenseless. _Ion tighted his grip on Arietta's hand slightly and she looked up at him. "Is something wrong Ion-Sama. Ion faced a smile and replied, "Don't worry my pet it's a trivial matter." _My life is ebbing away and there is nothing I can do but welcome it with open arms. It's pathetic. I'm pathetic. A slave to the Score just like the rest of this world's trash._

Ion pulled Arietta into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Ion-Sama," Arietta said softly. _Oh my precious Arietta. I never want to let you go my pet. _A shout interrupted Ion's thoughts of his pet. "Fon Master! The plan between you and the Commandant has already been revealed!" Ion turned toward the man and smiled, "Oh?" "Surrender to us! We can still fix this! We can still change it back to normal!" the man shouted. _Surrender? To you? You pathetic piece of trash. I think not. Change? I'm doing this for change!_ The man stepped forward and continued, "The things you are doing are a disgrace! It's disgusting!" _Disgrace? You're the disgrace. Disgusting? You are far more disgusting than I am, of that I can assure you. _"To make Fon Master replicas!" The man shouted as he drew his sword. "Replicas?" Arietta repeated curiously. Ion took a step forward, "Trash." "What?" The man snapped. Ion looked up, "You all are just trash." _My feelings after knowing everything and at the same time knowing the end of my own life. Will you trash ever learn anything? _The man lunged toward Fon Master Ion with his blade ready to strike as his men pulled out their swords to be on the defensive. "ION-SAMA!" Arietta screamed as she threw herself in front of the Fon Master and was struck down by the man.

Horror flashed across Ion's face for a fraction of a second before anger overcame him. The Fon Master's voice darkened with rage and hatred as he spoke, "The only one who can hurt my pet…IS ME!" Ion lunged forward and wiped out the men with his Fonic Arte. Ion spun around and ran to where Arietta was laying on the ground bleeding. Ion pushed the hair back from her face and whispered, "My precious Arietta. My pet." _You shouldn't have interfered. I was wanting to toy with them for a while. I wanted them to taste despair._


	5. Emotions

do not own Tales of the Abyss

* * *

><p><strong>Emotions<strong>

~11 months 25 days~

Fon Master Ion stood beside Arietta's bed. _It's been six days since she was hurt and she still can't get out of bed. My poor pet. _Ion watched Arietta breathing as she slept and he smiled softly. "It's hard to believe that that's the same girl I found living with ligers," Van said softly. "You are supposed to knock before entering someone's room Van," Ion pointed out. Van cleared his throat, "Yes well it is important that you come with me. I have something to show you." Ion turned to face Van, "Very well but you mustn't keep me from my pet for too long. I want to be here when she wakes."

Ion followed Van into the catacombs and to a chamber where Van had lined up all the replicas for Ion to inspect. Ion looked at them and went to the first one. After examining the replica he smiled, "Trash." A man from the shadows stepped out and drew his sword. "As you wish Ion-Sama," the man said as he delivered a quick blow to the replica. As the replica's fonins began to separate Ion walked to the next replica, "Keep this one." Van nodded and a woman led the replica away. Ion walked to the next replica and muttered, "Trash." The man with the sword dealt with the replica in the same fashion as he had the other. Ion smiled slightly when he approached the next replica, "Keep this one as well." Van stepped forward, "But Ion-Sama the fifth replica's Fonic Arte is nothing like yours." Ion smiled, "I know but he may prove to be useful to you later on." Van mumbled incoherently and then replied, "Of course Fon Master." Another woman came out and lead the fifth replica away. "There are two more that are unfinished at the moment," Van commented. "Oh?" Ion questioned. "Yes but the sixth is very unstable so it is likely that it's fonins will separate before you die," Van replied. Ion nodded, "Very well keep three, five, and seven then." Van bowed to Ion as he walked toward the entry to the church, "As you wish Ion-Sama."

Ion walked through the church back toward Arietta's bedchamber. _I want to tell her my thoughts, my feelings. I want to let her in but I can't. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already will. _Ion sighed as he opened Arietta's door. "Ion-Sama!" Arietta yelled as she jumped up to throw her arms around him. Ion wrapped his arms around Arietta and buried his face in her hair. Tears began to swell in his eyes. _Oh my precious Arietta how I adore you. I'm sorry for the pain you will feel when I'm gone. _"Ion-Sama are you okay?" Arietta questioned. Ion fought the tears as he tighten the hug until he thought he might break his fragile doll. "Yes Arietta," Ion replied as he pulled his emotions back and let her go, "I'm fine." Ion forced a smile and it seemed to please Arietta because she smiled back at him happily. _That's right…she doesn't ever need to know that I'm gone. _

Arietta swayed slightly. _She is still hurt._ "Get back in bed Arietta. You need to rest," Ion scolded her. Arietta made a sound that could only be classified as a whimper and crawled back under the covers of her bed. _So adorable when she puts. _"But if I'm in bed I can't stay by Ion-Sama," Arietta mumbled sadly. Ion smiled as he sat on the edge of Arietta's bed and spoke softly, "Don't worry Arietta I'll stay here until you go to sleep okay?" Arietta smiled sleepily, "Yes Ion-Sama." Ion smiled to himself as he watched Arietta's breathing slow and her eyes droop as sleep claimed her. _My precious Arietta, my pet, how beautiful you are when you sleep. _

Ion stood up and felt a hand wrap around his wrist. When ion turned he saw Arietta's tiny hand pulling him back in her slumber. _She's so pathetic that it's cute. _Ion smiled as he leaned his face down to Arietta's. _She is mine and mine alone. My precious pet, object of my abusive affection. She belongs solely to me. _Ion kissed Arietta's forehead softly and could feel his heart aching as he looked at her in the dim light. "Ion-Sama," Arietta murmured his name in her sleep and she intertwined her fingers with his. "My precious Arietta, how I adore you," Ion whispered as he lightly pressed his lips to hers. _How I adore you, how I cherish you, how I long for you…and you will never know. _


	6. Stars

i do not own Tales of the Abyss

* * *

><p><strong>Stars<strong>

~6 months~

Fon Master Ion stood outside the church staring at the stars. _The stars are so bright, so beautiful…just like her eyes. _"Ion-Sama, from what I saw from the remaining three replicas it would seem that the seventh one is the best choice," Van said as he came to stand beside the Fon Master. "Is that so? Very well. It sure took a long time to get to this point. From now on I will leave you to carry on my thoughts and feelings Van. My time left is short and I wish to spend it with my pet," Ion replied. Van nodded, "Of course but what would you have me do with the third and fifth replicas Ion-Sama?" Ion looked back toward the church and smiled, "Give the third to Grand Maestro Mohs and keep the fifth for yourself, he will be useful later I'm sure." Van sighed, "Very well." Ion turned toward the church and sighed, "I've some important business to attend to."

Ion stood in front of the church pulpit as Arietta came bounding into the large room. "Ion-Sama!" Arietta called happily. "Arietta, if I'm going to disappear from this world, I will tell you beforehand," Ion said as he started to walk away from his pet. "Don't go away!" Arietta yelled as she threw her arms around him form behind. _Oh my precious pet, I wish I didn't have to. _"Whether it's duty or Score. I don't care!" Arietta didn't notice Ion flinch when she said Score. Arietta began to cry as she spoke, "I want Ion-Sama to be with me! I don't want to be alone! I hate being alone!" "I'm just joking…don't mind it," Ion replied coldly as he fought back the tears. _I'm sorry my pet, I tried to tell you the truth but I can't stand making you sad. _

Arietta let go of Ion and stepped in front of him, "Don't disappear. I hate being alone. So until you do, no matter what Arietta will always be beside Ion-Sama!" _Oh Arietta…I'm sorry for making you suffer my pet._

~5 months 30 days~

Ion stood in Arietta's bedchamber staring out the window at the stars. "Ion-Sama will you stay with Arietta tonight?" Arietta asked as she walked up to him. Ion smiled, "Yes Arietta, if that is what you wish." Arietta took his hand and smiled happily. _So easily pleased my pet. _Ion smiled as he continued to stare at the stars. Arietta stepped in front of the window and inquired, "Ion-Sama will you read me a story?" Ion smiled as he stared into her eyes. _They shine even brighter than all the stars in the sky. How can that be? _"Of course Arietta. Go pick a book," Ion replied and watched Arietta bounce away.

Ion sat on the couch and Arietta sat next to him. As he read the story Arietta's eyes began to droop. Ion pulled her legs onto the couch and laid her head in his lap. _So precious, my Arietta. My tamed beast. My wild companion. _Ion stroked Arietta's soft pink hair until his hand was numb and sleep possessed him.


	7. Out of Time

honestly this made me sad...death is a horrible thing.

i do not own Tales of the Abyss

* * *

><p><strong>Out of Time<strong>

~0 days~

_This is my revenge. My revenge on this world, the world I cursed, the world I still curse. Trash…this world that blindly follows the score. Trash that worships the Score that has dammed them all. People are trash, this world is trash. It all needs to be destroyed. This is my curse that will turn this world into a replica. It's good to make everyone, no matter whom, hear the destruction of what they believe in so deeply. It's good if they all get the same taste of despair that I got._

"Tomorrow Arietta becomes one of the God-Generals. Is that alright with you?" Van inquired. "Yes…she is my Fon Master Guardian after all, there is no reason to leave her to the replica. That would only do her more harm. She wouldn't understand. For someone who knows nothing of the Score we cannot tell her of what doesn't exist within the Score…like replicas. To her, I will not go anywhere. The current me may disappear as the Score said but tomorrow my replica will still be here," Ion waved his hand to dismiss Van. Van nodded and walked out of Ion's bedchamber, shutting the door behind him.

_Today marks the beginning of my revenge on this world. The world I curse, the world I loathe. Everything is trash. Everyone is trash…no not everyone. My precious, pathetic Arietta is not trash. She is simple. All she needs to live is me…but I'm dying. _

Ion looked at the ceiling and spoke to himself, "It's good not to let her know anything. This is a comfort I will give to her on this, the last moment of my life. Even if the real me dies today, completely vanishing from this world…she will never know. She will not have to suffer the loss of her master." _My precious pet, my obedient Arietta. I'm sorry for all the pain and sorrow I've caused you. I would take it all back if I could. I never wanted to hurt my pet. _Ion closed his eyes tightly and opened them again slowly.

_What am I forgetting? _Ion closed his eyes and remembered Arietta crying and saying that she always wanted him by her side, that she hated being alone. _I understand how you feel…you must be lonely when I'm not around. You will be very lonely when I'm gone. Don't be alone. Who is it that's really alone? _Ion felt tears swelling in his eyes. Ion turned his head and let his eyes rest on the liger skull in the windowsill as his tears rolled from his eyes. _So Arietta, you always wanted to tell me, didn't you? That is- _Ion let the tears roll from his eyes as he reached for the liger skull. Ion let his hand drop. _My precious Arietta. _Ion clutched his chest as a sharp pain shot through him. _I love you…_

* * *

><p>Please review :) i really want to know what people think.<p>

that and that this will probably be my only Tales of the Abyss fanfic_  
><em>


End file.
